totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy and Ezekiel
This article describes the friendship between Izzy and Ezekiel. Total Drama Island The two shared sadly no interaction at all, despite both of them being on the Killer Bass at the beginning, at least nothing known as of yet. Total Drama Comeback Izzy and Ezekiel were on neutral terms, but she still liked him, until almost halfway through TDC, when Izzy accidentally shot Ezekiel in the butt with an arrow during a challenge. Ezekiel was terrified of being near her then, and it didn't help that Izzy did continuously (but accidentally) kept hurting him during challenges. Ezekiel's vehement desire to stay away from her made even the normally strong Izzy sad, and Cody was there to comfort her. All this changed in Saw It Coming, when the Jellybean Smuggler almost murdered the prairie boy. Izzy burst in before the killer could attack, and beat him to a pulp. Ezekiel managed to keep her from outright murdering the murderer, and instead managed to strike a deal with the RCMP to have the killer arrested in return for Izzy's record being cleared. This worked, and when Izzy was celebrating with everyone else over her victory, Ezekiel flung himself on her and kissed her deeply; it was one of the few times Izzy was struck dumb. Up to the end, Izzy and Ezekiel were very good friends, if not a little forward on her part. She even curled up to him in Cabin Cruise when he was asleep, and suggested an orgy with him, Cody, and Bridgette. After the season was over, Izzy told Ezekiel that she was happy he had a girlfriend, but if Heather ever treated her badly and Owen and her broke up, she would go after him. Total Drama Battlegrounds Throughout this season, Izzy is seen to be close friends with Ezekiel, although they seem to be getting closer romantically. Heather keeps trying to make sure that this does not happen, with increasing jealousy. She is frustrated that Izzy is so close to Ezekiel, but when several people told Izzy she shouldn't be so forward, the wild girl did so to Heather's surprise. Since then, Izzy has been trying to be nice to Heather, and as much as that thrills Ezekiel, it worries Heather to some degree. Quotes *The prairie boy blinked, as if being snapped out of a trance. He took Izzy by her shoulders and gave her a deep, long kiss. The redhead turned three shades of red. "You saved my life, eh," he declared, hugging her tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Wow," was all Izzy swooned. Trivia *Ezekiel and Izzy's pairing name is Ezzy. *TKN has done several stories of them as a couple, and there is a lot of fanart, including some by him, of the two as a couple. *TKN was tempted to pair up the two in TDC, but the Heather-Ezekiel relationship won over. *Izzy carrying Ezekiel bridal-style has become a rather humorous, running style for Ezzy fans, as well as her being the lead, usually guiding him around, pouncing him, or showing him about the "real world." Gallery Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel, with an E. Izzy.png|Izzy, with an I. Ezzy Bridal.jpg|TKN's drawing of Ezzy, though not canon to the TDC series. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships